


Are You Seduced

by IDontDoDrugsIAmDrugs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bottom Cecil Palmer, Carlos Adapts to Night Vale, Cecil Palmer Has a Third Eye, Cecil Palmer is Described, Cecil Palmer is Not Described, Cecil Palmer's Fashion Sense, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, M/M, Non-Human Cecil Palmer, POV Second Person, Seduction, Socks, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, sentient pizza, the car lot, wheat and/or it's byproducts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontDoDrugsIAmDrugs/pseuds/IDontDoDrugsIAmDrugs
Summary: cecil has something serious to ask carlosthats it thats the whole thing
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Are You Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> i hope no one has done this yet because this has been in my brain for a while now.

Carlos was on his way home after saying goodbye to his group of scientists at work. He had meant to ask Cecil to make dinner, but they could just have the sentient pizza from last night. The pizza was delicious although it bit you when you tried to eat it. It was free of wheat and/or wheat byproducts (of course). As Carlos got into the car he noticed that the sunset was quite loud at the moment. He hoped it would go away soon although it probably would stop to let the moon pass through its impenetrable barrier. He got to his car and the radio turned itself on as usual and the voice of his husband boomed into the car with a rather loud crash. Then he turned on the car and listened to the radio.

“Listeners, I have just been informed by a voice that has come forth out of the darkness that the moon has become sentient and that if you look at it you will become a statistic. So don't become one. This has been community news. Also there is a black obelisk that has appeared in the used car lot. The beings who are definitely not angels have agreed to take a closer look. I have now been informed that it was just a technical difficulty with the sky. Of course it was what else could it possibly be. Remember listeners don’t become a statistic. And goodnight Night Vale goodnight,” said Cecil's soothing voice.

Carlos had not realized that he had been at home all along so he got out of the car and went inside. Although not before looking at the bouquet of dead mice the faceless old woman who secretly lives in your house had gifted them. He picked it up and brought it inside. He had just opened the door to see his husband standing there in just a shirt. Carlos decided not to look lower. Cecil had just trapped him in a hug when he said,

“Are you seduced by my single thigh high sock?”

Carlos then looked down and realized that Cecil was indeed wearing a single neon purple NCR thigh high sock. He though for a moment then said,

“Do you want to cook something or heat up the still sentient pizza from last night.”

“Sentient pizza,” Cecil replied. Sitting down to pet Khoshekh whose tentacles were now wrapped around Cecil's floating arm. 

“Sounds good,” Carlos said. The rest of the night was spent with Cecil trying to convince Carlos that wearing a single thigh high sock was much more comfortable on his leg like appendages. The pizza was good although it did manage to eat a good chunk off of the fridge as well as the microwave. As Carlos fell asleep he thanked the gods for another normal day. Goodnight Night Vale goodnight.


End file.
